falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Inst302X418.txt
Inst302 |scene= |srow=14 |topic=000D602C |before=Player Default: Sorry to have held you up. |response=Try and keep up from here out. |after=X418: Our targets are inside: four synths under Railroad protection. Majority of the settlement is uninvolved, and are expected to run for cover. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D602B |before=Player Default: Watch your tone, synth. |response=Next time, move faster. |after=X418: Our targets are inside: four synths under Railroad protection. Majority of the settlement is uninvolved, and are expected to run for cover. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000D602A |before=Player Default: Yeah, the line at the car wash was super long. Took me forever. |response=Your attempt at humor is wasted. |after=X418: Our targets are inside: four synths under Railroad protection. Majority of the settlement is uninvolved, and are expected to run for cover. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000D6029 |before=Player Default: So, what's our situation? |response=I assume you've been briefed. |after=X418: Our targets are inside: four synths under Railroad protection. Majority of the settlement is uninvolved, and are expected to run for cover. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000D6024 |before=Player Default: Try and keep up from here out. |response=Our targets are inside: four synths under Railroad protection. Majority of the settlement is uninvolved, and are expected to run for cover. |after=X418: The situation appears to have escalated. A covert approach is likely impossible. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D6023 |before=X418: Our targets are inside: four synths under Railroad protection. Majority of the settlement is uninvolved, and are expected to run for cover. |response=The situation appears to have escalated. A covert approach is likely impossible. |after=X418: We move in, secure the synths, and I Relay out with them back to the Institute. Clear? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D6022 |before=X418: The situation appears to have escalated. A covert approach is likely impossible. |response=We move in, secure the synths, and I Relay out with them back to the Institute. Clear? |after=Player Default: Yeah. We've got this. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D6021 |before=Player Default: Yeah. We've got this. |response=Remember, the synths are the primary objective. Harm must be avoided at all costs. |after=Companion: Just point us to the fun, and we'll take care of the rest. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D6020 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Hey, I'm gonna need some of your grenades. Hand 'em over. |response=''{annoyed, but conceding}'' Very well. Our targets are being sheltered by a man named Stockton. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=Limited backup will be available to us. Use these only if necessary. |after=Companion: Just point us to the fun, and we'll take care of the rest. |abxy=B1b}} |before=Player Default: Hey, I'm gonna need some of your grenades. Hand 'em over. |response=Negative. You are not authorized to carry them. |after=Companion: Just point us to the fun, and we'll take care of the rest. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=000D601F |before=Player Default: Let's get going already. |response=Affirmitive. |after=Companion: Just point us to the fun, and we'll take care of the rest. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000D601E |before=Player Default: Should we try and avoid killing anyone? |response=Irrelevant. Any threats between us and the target are to be eliminated. Only the synths matter. |after=Companion: Just point us to the fun, and we'll take care of the rest. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000D6019 |before=Player Default: Remember, the synths are the primary objective. Harm must be avoided at all costs. |response=Here are the recall codes. Follow me. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000D6018 |before= |response=SRB intelligence reports indicate that the synths are being held below the main structure in the settlement. |after=X418: It would appear the Brotherhood of Steel has also taken note of the situation. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D6017 |before=X418: SRB intelligence reports indicate that the synths are being held below the main structure in the settlement. |response=It would appear the Brotherhood of Steel has also taken note of the situation. |after=X418: If necessary, we circle around the exterior to an alternate entrance. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D6015 |before=X418: It would appear the Brotherhood of Steel has also taken note of the situation. |response=If necessary, we circle around the exterior to an alternate entrance. |after=X418: Remember, the synths are our primary target. Reset codes must be issued to ensure their compliance. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D6014 |before=X418: If necessary, we circle around the exterior to an alternate entrance. |response=Remember, the synths are our primary target. Reset codes must be issued to ensure their compliance. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000D60BA |before= |response=Here they are. |after=Y915: God, it's a Courser... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D60B9 |before=B257: Oh, no... |response=Issue the reset codes and we'll Relay back to the Institute. Time is critical. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0018A6AD |before= |response=I cannot allow you to set these synths free. You will be terminated and your actions will be reported. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0018A6B0 |before= |response=Synths are to be returned to the Institute, not terminated. Further hostilities will necessitate a response. |after=X418: You have been warned. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0018A6AF |before=X418: Synths are to be returned to the Institute, not terminated. Further hostilities will necessitate a response. |response=You have been warned. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0018A6AE |before= |response=Further violence against synths will not be permitted. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000D608A |trow=3 |before= |response=Hurry with the reset codes. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=We need to move. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=Issue the reset codes quickly. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000D6085 |before= |response=That's all of them. Objective complete. |after=X418: Return to the town, make sure all hostiles have been eliminated. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D6084 |before=X418: That's all of them. Objective complete. |response=Return to the town, make sure all hostiles have been eliminated. |after=X418: I will Relay the synths back to the Institute. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D6083 |before=X418: Return to the town, make sure all hostiles have been eliminated. |response=I will Relay the synths back to the Institute. |after=X418: Report to Father upon your return. And... Good work. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D6082 |before=X418: I will Relay the synths back to the Institute. |response=Report to Father upon your return. And... Good work. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000F7497 |before= |response=The mission's parameters just changed. We go in shooting. |after=X418: Requesting backup relay now. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F7496 |before=X418: The mission's parameters just changed. We go in shooting. |response=Requesting backup relay now. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files